Sakura Phoenix
by OriginalProductions
Summary: "... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate."
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All the credit goes to marvellous Tite Kubo. I merely own my OC, Sakura Kuchiki._

* * *

Kisuke Urahara grinned like a sly fox as he carefully crept into her room, his footsteps as quiet as a mouse. Grasped in his hand, was a bucket filled with ice-cold water.

Approaching the young fifteen year old's bed, Kisuke stood straight as he peered down at the slumbering teenager. Her black hair clinging to her forehead, he smiled faintly at the resemblance between her and her father.

Raising the bucket slightly, he failed to notice the upcoming attack. "Sakura!" He yelled as her foot connected with his side, the contents in the bucket spilling all over the fuming girl as she stared wide-eyed at the man.

Her eye twitched. "What the hell, Kisuke?" She demanded, shivering slightly as the cold water took its effect. Kisuke rubbed his side as crocodile tears streamed down his face.

He pouted. "I only wanted to wake you up, no need to use violence." He murmured, as she glared at him.

"Violence? Violence?" She yelled grabbing the front of his collar. "You don't want me to use violence after creeping in my room, you sick old pervert." She seethed as Kisuke gave a fearful chuckle.

Grasping his ear, Sakura dragged the crying man out her room and practically threw him on the ground. "Stay outta my room." She yelled slamming the door shut.

Kisuke grumbled and sighed as Tessai raised a eyebrow. "Teenagers." He grumbled but soon faced the wrath of a shoe hitting him square in the face.

"I heard that." Sakura stated as she stepped out her room, wearing now the standard uniform of Karakura High.

Tessai smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Good morning, Sakura." Said girl turned her attention to face Tessai. She smiled as she balanced on one foot, sliding her shoe that she threw Kisuke with on.

"Good morning, Tessai-sama." She greeted him, glaring at Kisuke. She stood her full height, her black hair swishing in its high ponytail.

She pointed a finger at him. "I'm going to school now, please don't do anything drastic when I'm gone." She muttered, her grey eyes narrowed. "I will kill you, if you do."

Kisuke and Tessai nodded frantically as they watched her nod at the two small figures that entered the room to see what the commotion was about before leaving the shop.

Kisuke gulped. "Yeah, that's for sure alright. She's her father's child." Tessai could only nod.

Slowly making her way to school, Sakura sighed loudly.

Sakura could faintly remember her past, it sometimes came to her in dreams or flashbacks but everything was a blur.

According to Kisuke, Sakura suffered amnesia when she made contact with a portal leading towards the world of the living, and now found herself with no memories of what her life was like before.

She could remember her mother, Hisana. What a beautiful woman she was.

But somehow, she couldn't remember who her father was but from what Kisuke told her, she looks a lot like him.

Having the knowlegde of Shinigami's and etc, Sakura had no special abilities of her own, well she could cast high spells but that was all and even though she did have a soul form, she had no Zanpakutō. But her reiatsu was enough to surprass that of a Lieutenant, and therefor Kisuke invented her a bracelet to hide it to a mazimum of 10%.

"Watch out." A yell sounded from behind her as Sakura watched a car whizz past her. She frowned, was she so deep in thought that she didn't see the upcoming car.

"Baka!" She muttered seeing the driver's reckless driving before continuing her way. Adjusting her black parka over her shoulders, Sakura walked into the premises of Karakura High.

Looking around, she winced as a certain brown haired boy took notice of her. He yelled out as hearts streamed out his eyes. "My lovely, Sakura-chan!" He yelled dramtically causing her friends attention.

Raising her foot, it impacted with Keigo Asano's face as he reeled back yelping in pain. "Serves you right, Keigo. Stop being a pervert." She yelled raising her arm threatingly as the brunette crawled back.

"Gah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Your so mean, my Sakura-Chan! Your meaner than Ichigo", he whined as she humphed before making her way towards her desk.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Mizuiro greeted the black haired girl as she smiled widely at him.

"Good morning, Mizuiro." She looked up as she smiled at the tall appearance of the mexican.

"Hello, Chad." She greeted him and Chad nodded at her.

"Sakura." He greeted back. Sakura smiled as she found herself standing next to two familiar faces, a frown settled on her forehead.

"Hello Orihime, Tatsuki." She greeted her friends as they turned towards her. Orihime smiled at her friend.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well?" Nodding her head, Sakura took her place in the desk behind Orihime and shivered at the morning wake-up call she received.

"Yeah I guess." She mumbled before sighing. Why did it feel like this day was going to be long and full of surprises.

Glancing around the classroom, a frown settled on her forehead yet again as she found a certain strawberry missing. _'I wonder where Ichigo is? Its not like him to be late?'_

Shrugging, Sakura waited for the day to end. But like normal, lunch time came by and yet no sign of Ichigo.

"Ichigo sure is late!" Mizuiro exclaimed loudly as Sakura turned towards him. So she wasn't the only one who noticed. "He might not come in today, Ichigo that is."

Sakura raised a eyebrow. "Hey, did you hear about the truck that crashed into Ichigo's place?" He asked as her eyes widened. How did he not tell her.

She shook her head. "No I didn't. Is everyone alright?" She asked concerned for Ichigo and his family but everyone turned their attention towards the classroom door as a certain figure slouched in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She murmured under her breath as Ichigo shuffled towards them.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house last night dude." Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Pretty much." He stated as Sakura raised a eyebrow.

"Did someone get hurt!?" She asked suddenly, concerned for Yuzu, Karin and Isshin. Ichigo blinked at the girl

"Yeah, no scratches." She nodded her head as Mizuiro raised a eyebrow.

"So did you clean it all up yet?" Mizurio asked as Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding? Its going to take forever." He said, rolling his eyes at the question.

"Need any help?" Chad asked as Sakura stood beside Ichigo. The orange haired teen tried to hide his blush slightly as he looked over and then up at the very tall boy, then he looked away with a strained smiled.

"That's ok Chad, but thanks for the offer." Sakura smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, Chad." She stated looking up at the tall mexican.

Keigo laughed, "Yeah, Chad you could end up bringing down the whole house." Chad blinked at him and made a grunt of acknowledgement.

Sakura nodded her head slightly as she was about to ask something when a sweet voice interupted her.

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" Everyone stopped before turning to face the direction of the new voice.

'It can't be.' She thought to herself staring shockingly at the girl.

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on, my name is Rukia." She said in a sweet voice as if mocking the orange haired teen.

'It can't be.' She thought looking at the raven haired girl. 'She looks like her, its impossible.' Sakura continued staring at the raven haired girl.

"I-it's you!" He shouted rudely, as Rukia and Sakura's eyes flashed towards the orange haired boy.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked as Sakura and Mizuiro's heads went between Ichigo and Rukia.

Placing her pride away, Sakura raised a eyebrow. "You two know each other?" It was then that Rukia turned towards Sakura, her violet eyes widening.

"Course not, we've never met before. Isn't that right, Ichigo?" Rukia said innocently as she stared at Sakura. She just couldn't find the will to look away from the girl that resembled him so much.

"Rukia's a brand new transfer student," Mizuru explained.

"Nice to meet you," Keigo greeted.

"It's a pleasure," Rukia smiled, holding out her hand to Ichigo. He looked at the hand incredulously. Sakura noticed the scribbling on her hand.

'Make a scene and you are so dead' it read. Sakura turned her attention at Rukia. How could someone resemble another so much?

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Yeah, pleasure's all mine." He mumbled as Sakura shook her head.

Looking back, Sakura extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rukia. I'm Sakura Kuchiki."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Bleach. I merely own my OC, Sakura Kuchiki!_

* * *

Previously:

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" Everyone stopped before turning to face the direction of the new voice.

_'It can't be.'_ She thought to herself staring shockingly at the girl.

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on, my name is Rukia." She said in a sweet as if mocking the orange haired teen.

_'It can't be.'_ She thought looking at the raven haired girl. _'She looks like her, its impossible.'_ Sakura continued staring at the raven haired girl.

"I-it's you!" He shouted rudely, as Rukia and Sakura's eyes flashed towards the orange haired boy.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked as Sakura and Mizuiro's heads went between Ichigo and Rukia.

Placing her pride away, Sakura raised a eyebrow. "You two know each other?" It was then that Rukia turned towards Sakura, her violet eyes widening.

"Course not, we've never met before. Isn't that right, Ichigo?" Rukia said innocently as she stared at Sakura. She just couldn't find the will to look away from the girl that resembled him so much.

"Rukia's a brand new transfer student," Mizuru explained.

"Nice to meet you," Keigo greeted.

"It's a pleasure," Rukia smiled, holding out her hand to Ichigo. He looked at the hand incredulously. Sakura noticed the scribbling on her hand.

_'Make a scene and you are so dead'_ it read. Sakura turned her attention at Rukia. How could someone resemble another so much?

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Yeah, pleasure's all mine." He mumbled as Sakura shook her head.

Looking back, Sakura extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rukia. I'm Sakura Kuchiki."

* * *

"Did you say Kuchiki?" Rukia hesitated as the name slipped off her tongue, her violet eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Hey, are you two by any chances related?" Mizuiro questioned as everyone's head went back and forth between Sakura and Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widened as a hand grasped her shoulder. "Come on Rukia." Everyone raised a confused eyebrow as they stared at the two slowly making their way out the classroom before everyone turned towards Ichigo.

He shrugged and continued thinking off what happened the previous night.

Sakura stared at Rukia, for a long period of time as the raven haired girl finished her explanation.

Knowing that she was thought to be dead in the Soul Society. Knowing that the girl infront of her was in fact her mother's younger sister, and the fact that they were related; Sakura was torn.

Rukia's eyes gazed downwards. Not only had she done something that is forbidden, she also found out that her little niece wasn't dead. She could remember the broken voice of Byakuya whenever he spoke of Sakura, his only daughter.

And here she stood before her, looking exactly like him. "Its alright if you don't wan-", a gasp filled Rukia's mouth as arms wrapped around her.

"I believe you. Don't cry, Rukia. Were family and family sticks together." Sakura stated as it felt nice to hug someone actually related to her.

The two girls hugged each other for a moment until a thought popped in Sakura's mind. "Wait! If your from the Soul Society, what are you doing here?" She asked as Rukia sighed and began explaing her situation.

Sakura sighed. "Don't worry Rukia, I'll be here for you. We should probably get back." she suggested and Rukia nodded her head but instead they both found themselves following a fuming Kurosaki.

"Where are we going?" Rukia questioned smiling. "Leading us to such an empty place. What dost thou intend of me?" Sakura smiled under her breath as Ichigo turned to face them.

"Alright, you freaky little nut job, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo accused Rukia when they all stopped walking.

"How scary!" Rukia exclaimed. "You big brute. Jeepers! You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"First of all," Ichigo began, pointing at her. "You better knock it off with that goody-two shoes act, Okay! Sakura, stop laughing!" He snapped as the only thing Sakura did to subside her laugher was place her hand over her mouth, even though that did nothing.

Rukia grinned. "I think it's pretty good, considering I learned it over one night!" Rukia teased.

"Oh right, forget it, so tell me just what you're doing here now, anyway. Weren't you suppose to be going back at your Soul Society place, or whatever it was?" Ichigo asked as Sakura all but stopped laughing.

"I can't. Only Shinigami can go to the Soul Society. I haven't the power to return anymore." Rukia muttered as Sakura rocked back and forth. Rukia continued explaing her situation and that she now resided in a Gigai, much like Sakura.

"And now since I'm incapable of doing my duty, you will continue it by taking over and killing hollows."

"No way!" Ichigo shouted, putting his hands in front of him in an X formation. Sakura raised a eyebrow.

"What?"

"My monster fighting days are over, that was a one-time deal." Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo, you did just fine yesterday!" Rukia encouraged.

"That was only because my family was in danger," Ichigo pointed out. "But it's not like I would do that for complete strangers, or anything. Sorry to disappoint you." He began walking away but before he could, Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Gah, what the hell, Sakura?" He yelled frantically as Sakura turned around to face Rukia.

"Well, go at it." She stated as Ichigo's eyes widened when Rukia ran at him with full speed. Rukia separated his soul from his body as Sakaru gently laid his body on the ground before looking up.

Ichigo was wearing a standard shihakushō which consisted of a white kosode, a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash but the thing that caught her attention was the rather large Zanpakutō he was carrying on his back.

"AH! CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He exclaimed loudly, glaring at Sakura and Rukia.

"Follow me." Rukia commanded, in a voice that not even Sakura would argue with. Which was really too bad.

Sakura sighed. "I'll look after his body." Rukia nodded and smiled. Ichigo turned to them.

"Ok, that's it. I demand to know what the hell is going on between you two?" He yelled as the two girls smirked.

"It doesn't concern you but if you really want to know, we are related!" They replied as he sweat-dropped before being dragged off by Rukia.

"Related? Related? How related?" Ichigo yelled as Sakura rolled her eyes before sitting cross-legged infront of Ichigo's body.

"You know I like you better than this, Strawberry." She stated under her breath before glancing upwards. This was a little too much for her. Finding out that she was believed to be dead in the Soul Society. Deep down, she knew that they would come for Rukia, but she did not know if she was ready for it.

* * *

Please Review! I know it isn't what you thought and I apologize if Rukia was a little OOC.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey again. So here is the new chapter. Thank you for the two guests that had reviewed. I hope to get more reviews in the future. I hope I am doing alright with the Characthers and hope my OC isn't a Mary Sue. So please correct me if she is and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I don't have a Beta Reader to correct them.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything to do with it. I only own Sakura Kuchiki and the plot that comes with her.**_

* * *

Walking beside Ichigo and Rukia, Sakura sighed softly. She and Rukia had happily answered Ichigo's questions and left it at that. It was still a new sensation to Sakura at having a relative so close to you but yet so far.

"So your a Soul Reaper?" Sakura shook her head and sighed before shrugging.

"I haven't mastered it yet and as for not sensing my reiatsu, Kisuke made me this bracelet to hide it. I have quite the reiastu." She mumbled and Rukia glanced at the Byakuya look alike.

"That explains that I don't sense anything from you." Rukia stated and Sakura nodded her head, humming in agreement.

Ichigo glanced back and forth between the two.**_ 'They haven't even known each other for more than six hours and their already formed a bond._**' He thought when the sudden sound of screeching tires caught their attention as a car connected with someone.

"Orihime!" Sakura yelled as she recognized the girl before running to her aid. Helping the girl up, Ichigo and Rukia approached them.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Sakura asked as Ichigo raised a eyebrow.

"Were you just hit by a car?" He asked and Orihime glanced at the three.

"Oh... maybe..." She shrugged as Sakura raised a eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'? Are you going to be alright?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief.

"Hmhmm! It was just a little bump on my head, don't worry! I'm fine!" She assured, in a sing-song voice. "I swear!"

"You sure you're okay?" Ichigo eyed her, looking doubtful. "Where did that car go? That hit you?"

"Umm..." Orihime thought. "It drove off!" She concluded, in a way too happy tone of voice.

"Orihime!" Ichigo sweat-dropped. This only caused her to apologize, leaving a confused Ichigo and Sakura.

"...Well...Alright...As long as you're okay then...", Ichigo blabbered, scratching his cheek. Sakura jabbed a elbow in his stomach earning a glare as Orihime seemed to notice the short, black haired girl, who looked rather intimidating, for the first time.

"Ru...kia?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's right, and just who are you?" She asked coldly. Sakura glanced at Rukia and rolled her eyes before she whispered her something fierce about manners, and names, or something. Realization become apparent on Rukia's face.

"Oh, of course, Orihime!" She curtsied. "How are you?" Sakura and Ichigo sweat-dropped, but returned to their serious manner when Sakura remembered the mark on her leg. She didn't really focus on anything until she saw Rukia and Ichigo notice, too. Sakura shot her a look whe she asked Orihime about the bruise on her leg.

"Oh," Orihime said, just seeing the mark for the first time. "I guess that happened just now when that car almost hit me."

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked as Rukia crouched down to examine it.

"A little bit," She admitted, "But I'm okay."

"You sure?" Sakura asked as Orihime glanced at a worried Rukia.

"What's the matter, Rukia?" Orihime wondered. "Is anything wrong?" Rukia panicked.

"Ah... right, well, take care!" Sakura sweat-dropped, again.

Sakura waved good bye at Orihime before following Ichigo and Rukia.

They walked in silence until they got to the hillside. The sun was already setting, as Sakura smiled. Rukia finally voiced her thoughts.

"So that girl," Ruki began, "are you close to her?"

"Ah, not really; but Sakura is." Said girl nodded her head.

"I barely know her, and we don't really talk much. She's friends with another buddy of mine, too, so I see her around. Although..." He trailed off in thought, "around three years back or so, her older brother, Sora, was in this terrible accident; he died in our clinic." He mumbled and Sakura dropped her head.

"What?" Rukia asked, looking grim.

"He was in a car wreck, and he was the only family she had." Sakura told Rukia.

"I never really realized she was the girl I saw crying that day..." Ichigo thought aloud. "I found that out just recently."

"How intoned to the spirit realm were you?" Rukia wondered as Sakura turned to Ichigo.

"Not as much as I am now. I mean, it's been only recently that I've been able to fully see and communicate with the spirit realm." He mumbled and Rukia turned to Sakura.

"Where are you staying?" She asked and Sakura smiled.  
"I'm staying at Kisuke's." She stated happily. Rukia nodded her head as she smiled at Sakura, still dumbfounded that after all this time that the girl was alive.

Rukia nodded and waved at the two. "See you later." Sakura raised a eyebrow.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo demanded.

"Home," Rukia dead-panned as Sakura sweat-dropped before slapping a hand on her forehead.

"And where's that?" He asked and Rukia turned her head to glance at them.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I guess not."

"Then don't ask me." She mocked, walking away. Ichigo turned to Sakura.

"I can't believe your related to her." Sakura smirked and jabbed a hand on his chest.

"And I can't believe I'm friends with you. Don't worry, she'll come around." Sakura waved at Ichigo.

She turned to him. "And Ichigo, don't worry, I'll watch your back. I promise I would and I tend to keep that promise." The orange haired strawberry blinked at his friend but nodded.

Sakura smiled before turning to her left, staring in awe at the sun setting, knowing within her heart that things will and would never be the same.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have read my story. Please review. All comments are welcome, I would just like to know if I am doing alright and if I should continue.**


End file.
